


Chill

by chris--daae (AILiSeki)



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, mordern everyone is alive and happy ot3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/chris--daae
Summary: The empty pizza box laid on the floor, besides two empty bottles of beer and one of soda. On the TV, a surprising revelation played, but no one was really looking.Christine had already fallen asleep, her head on Raoul's lap and her legs on Erik's.





	

The empty pizza box laid on the floor, besides two empty bottles of beer and one of soda. On the TV, a surprising revelation played, but no one was really looking.  
Christine had already fallen asleep, her head on Raoul's lap and her legs on Erik's. Raoul caressed her black hair.   
“So, the message is that you can never know all the secrets that surround you. You can never know the whole story.”  
Erik nodded, but he had no idea of what Raoul was saying anymore. He got distracted in the middle of the story, and now was completely lost. But Raoul was so excited, and Erik loved hearing his voice.  
“Isn't it cool?”  
“Yes. I can see why you like this book so much.”, Erik replied.  
Raoul smiled, not really sure if he let it clear just how much he loved the book, but deciding it should be enough.  
“Damn it must be late already! I'm sorry Erik, I should be going.”, said Raoul but not making any move to stand up and wake Christine up.  
“It's okay.” Erik replied. “You can stay here for the night.”   
He didn't need to say it, Raoul and Christine had spent the night many times before, whether he invited them or not. Erik complained but he didn't really mind it, that house felt too big, too lonely, too empty ever since his mother passed away. Having these two around brought back a glow to the house.   
“There's just one problem.”, Raoul said. “I'm trapped.” He pointed at Christine.  
“We should wake her up.”, Erik replied. “This can't be comfortable.”   
Raoul nodded.  
“I don't want to.”, he confessed after a few minutes in silence, in which they didn't move.   
Erik sighed. He also didn't want to wake Christine up, but he was worried that she would wake up in pain for sleeping like that, and the weight of her legs on him didn't feel so nice either. He reached for her shoulder.  
“Christine, wake up, dear. Chris.”  
Christine slowly opened her eyes.  
“Did they catch the killer?”, she asked.  
Erik and Raoul exchanged a look. None of them was paying attention to the movie anymore, so they had no idea.  
“Why did you sleep if wanted to know?”, Erik asked, defensive.  
“I was tired! And I still am!”, Christine moaned. Raoul laughed.  
“Let's go rest somewhere more comfortable, Chris.”, Raoul said.  
“You two are comfortable enough.”  
“Well, you are not.” Erik complained, moving her legs so he could stand up from the couch.   
“Raoul! Look at him!”, Christine said hiding her face in Raoul's belly.  
“I'm looking.”, Raoul replied, chuckling. Christine lightly slapped him.   
“Come on, you two.”, Erik said, turning the TV off and picking up the trash.”You know the way to the guest room.”  
“Do you need help?”, Raoul offered.  
“It's okay, just go to sleep. I will clean this mess.”  
“You're not coming?”, Christine asked. “Please Erik, it's Valentine's day!”  
“I-I…I don't…”, Erik looked at them nervous.  
“She's right. Let's just lay down together.”, Raoul said. “It'll be nice.”   
Erik nodded.  
“It sounds nice.”  
“Let's finish this quickly then!”, Christine said with a big smile.


End file.
